The objectives of these proposed projects are as follows: 1. To synthesize connectors for joining to blunt-end duplex DNA to create cohesive ends for cloning. 2. To synthesize adaptors for converting one type of cohesive end to another type for the cloning of DNA. 3. To synthesize connectors and adaptors of different lengths for adjusting the length of the DNA to be cloned to the proper reading frame for translation.